I Can Only Imagine
by Kimusume Kaoru
Summary: Syaoran has been sakura’s friend since forth grade. Now, there in collage and Syaoran has found out that he likes sakura but...sakura is engaged! see what's going through syaoran's mind as sakura's wedding is taking place! R+R!


Teaser: Syaoran has been sakura's friend since forth grade. Now, there in collage and syaoran has found out that he is in love with sakura but…sakura is already engaged to someone else. Syaoran wants sakura to be happy but is he happy about that? Find out what's going through syaoran's head when Sakura's wedding is taking place. One shot! R+R!  
  
  
AN: wai! This is the first time I have ever made a one shot! I'm borrowing a Christian song called I can only imagine. (I'm only using two verses.)  
  
  
*flashback,end flash back*  
*"song fic"*   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the ccs characters.  
  
I can only Imagine  
By kimusume kaoru  
One shot fic  
  
  
  
Syaoran's gaze followed the girl in the white wedding dress, going down the red carpet to the alter. 'that's my best friend down there. Her name is Kinomoto Sakura.' Once the brown hair girl let go of her father's grasp, she met up with her soon-to-be husband. He had brown chestnut hair just like Syaoran's and black eyes. Syaoran growled as Sakura's fiancé locked his hands with hers. 'what does he have that I don't!?' he shook his head. 'no I shouldn't be jealous. This is Sakura's special day. I want her to be happy…' Syaoran smiled slightly. 'yeah, that's right, I want her to be happy but…am I happy?' Syaoran sighed sadly.   
  
  
  
  
*"I can only imagine  
What it will be like  
When I walk  
By your side"*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'the wedding is almost over…heh, it's funny because I've been with her this whole time through thick or thin and I didn't even notice that I love her…until now.  
  
  
  
*flashback*  
  
  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" my head turned only to see my child hood friend calling my name while running up to me.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" she stopped right in front of me panting while her hand was on her chest and her other hand on her legs. After catching her breath, she looked at me with her innocent emerald eyes and repeated my name once again. "Syaoran-kun, I thought that you were supposed to wait for me! I mean, how can you treat a birthday girl like that!" She frowned.   
  
I looked up to her and smiled sweetly. "oops! Was I supposed to wait for you? Gomen nasai! I just wanted to get a gift for-"  
  
Her face flushed up from embarrassment. "oh my gosh Syaoran! I'm so sorry I tried to stop you! I thought you were going to leave me when you were actually trying to buy me a present! I am sooooo sorry Syaoran! It won't happen again I swear!"   
  
I chuckled how Sakura was dense sometimes.  
  
"hey! What's so funny?" she frowned.  
  
I Smiled slightly. "nothing." I offered to carry her bag and books and she said yes. As we got near her house, I stopped her. I gave her stuff to her. Whoops! I forgot to give her present!  
  
"Sakura-chan!" I yelled out.  
  
She turned around. "what is it?" she asked smiling. I ran up to her. "you forgot your present." I smirked. She banged her head with her hand and smiled at me weirdly. "sorry!" I smiled becuase you know how cute she is. Wait! Did I just say she was 'cute'?! she's my best friend!!' I ignored what was going in my head and took out the present from my school bag. I handed it to her. "happy birthday, Sakura-chan. I hope your wishes come true."   
  
She took the gift from me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and she giggled. "arigato Syaoran. I hope this is the best gift I ever got." she continued, "I got to go Syaoran. See you tomorrow! Ja ne!" She waved to me as she ran to her house. "ja!" I called out waving back to her. Oh and if your wondering what I got her, I got her a teddy bear that I bought and plastic jewelry that I made. I didn't buy her jewelry because on the card it said…  
  
  
  
'Made Especially just for you'  
Syaoran Li  
  
  
  
  
Didn't that show how much I cared for her?  
  
  
*flashback ends*  
  
  
The amber eyes boy sighed. '…if she only knew that I loved her…but I guess I was to late.' He watched the scene as Sakura's husband kissed her on the lips. Syaoran felt tears coming down his eyes but didn't bother to wipe them. 'I've lost you…'  
  
  
  
  
  
*"I can only imagine   
What my eyes will see  
When Your face   
Is before me"*  
  
  
  
  
  
'I wish I was in his place. To see her eyes sparkle as she looks at me while smiling. Her lips against mine…wondering how they would taste like. Her knees going numb then I'll catch her as she falls…' I sighed as everyone left, including me. I didn't stay for pictures…I couldn't.  
  
  
  
*"I can only imagine"*  
  
  
  
Tears kept on falling silently as I walked out of the church. It was snowing. I smiled slightly, remembering something.   
  
  
  
*flash back*  
  
  
"ohayo Sakura-chan." I said entering the classroom, taking my seat behind sakura. "ohayo Syaoran-kun!" she said cheerfully. "arigato for the present! I loved it so much."  
  
I smiled one of those rare smiles. "I know you would."   
  
"you know what? I think you should smile like that often." I thought about it and got a idea to make fun of her. "like this?" I smiled a small smile.   
She shook her head. "no not like that. Bigger."  
I smiled bigger but not the way she wanted me too.  
"um….smaller."  
  
I smiled smaller. It almost looked like a frown. I kept on trying to hold my laughter. She frowned. "more more bigger!"  
  
Now were talking! I smiled the most biggest smile I ever did, which look horrible. Sakura paled as I laughed so hard that I thought I was going to have a heart attack! She smacked my should playfully and laughed with me.  
  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked up at the sky as the snow kept falling. The young boy finally spoke up.   
  
  
  
  
"I can only Imagine…"  
  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
  
  
  
AN: *sniff* that is soo0o0 sad!!!! Anyways, the song inspired me. You should download it. The singer is Bart Millard or you could put 'mercy me', anyways, tell me what I did wrong or how you liked it in my review! Sorry if this one shot is short. Review please. ^_^ 


End file.
